Girl in the blue scarf
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: This is a deep plunge into the world of fandom, evil, friendship and revenge. The girl in the blue scarf will reveal highschool student Minamino Shuuichi's true nature. T for language and violence. Contains Kurama bashing in later chapters.
1. Meet Yukiko Ayame

**Girl in the blue scarf**

Disclaimer: I don't YYh, never will, just the storyline and the character Ayame and other OCs I'll have to make up along the way:P

**Chapter 1**

She was the new trasfer student everyone at Meiou High School was talking about.

The high school she came from wasn't anything special. Tsukisaki High was your normal average country side high school for all types of students, with average teachers and all.

But Yukiko Ayame was not exactly the average girl. Perfect scores in all her subjects and almost perfect attendance made her a worthy candidate for the well-known Meiou high. She loved reading books and writing fantasy stories or fan fiction.

Ayame had come by plane one week before, all by herself. Unfortunately, her parents' working place – a once small pharmaceutical research company - had moved to Tokyo after expanding and they had to move with it, leaving their friends behind. Ayame was the most affected by this, so her parents allowed her to stay one more week by herself, to say her goodbyes.

In the plane, the had stayed next to a lady in a grey business suit. The lady looked 30 or so, and arbored a bored look on her face, but soon the two started a conversation. This way, the woman learned about Ayame, and asked her to let her have a look at the documents for her old high school. She nodded a few times, and then reached for her case and pulled a leaflet out of it.

"I am the head principal of Meiou High School. It's prestigious and well known for its high education and standards. I think you would do great if you chose to enroll here"

Ayame scanned the leaflet and thanked her.

The head principal and Ayame then parted ways, and Ayame went to her new home, her head full of new dreams. She unpacked, and dreamily scanned the leaflet again, deciding that she would at least know one person, the nice principal, and the promise of good education and golden opportunities further in life was enough for her. But on the downside -

'I really would have liked a high school that has blue uniforms…'

--------------------------------------------------

While walking down the road to Meiou for the first time by herself, Ayame reminded herself why she hated moving so much. New school meant new classmates, and of course the dreaded few minutes when she would have to stay in front of the classroom, introduce herself and answer her new classmates' questions.

Ayame knocked at the door gently, waiting for a reply from her teacher. There was none. She knocked again, and this time she was met with a short answer. She wiped her sweaty palms against the red skirt of the uniform, and entered the classroom.

She was met with the curious glares of her new classmates, boys and girls. She took a deep breath and grabbed the chalk, writing her name on the blackboard.

Not enough time, she mused. I'm writing it too fast, it's almost over…

Ayame turned around, blushing furiously.

"My name is Yukiko Ayame, and I come from Tsukisaki High School in Arukawa. Please take care of me!"

Then she gave the teacher a slightly frightened look, as if begging him to end her torture and send her to her seat. As far as she could see, the only seat that wasn't taken was behind a tall redhead, second desk, middle row.

The teacher smiled encouragingly and motioned her to take that seat.

Behind her, she heard whistles, frightened gasps and ironic snorts. Some had also started to whisper things about her, like she's nerdy, she's a coward, she's lucky to stand behind Minamino and she won't last.

Ayame bowed her head, trying not to listen. The redhead in front of her didn't seem to have noticed her arrival, being absorbed in his book like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. And something about him gave her strange creeps. Call is sixth sense, or female intuition, she shuddered inwardly and resumed to getting her books and pencils out of her schoolbag.

"Yukiko-san, perhaps someone should show you around during the break?"

Her head shot up.

"Perhaps Minamino, if that's not too inconvenient to him? Minamino?" the boy smiled, preparing to obey the teacher's orders, as he always did

"N-no, that's not necessary" she said with a low voice "I would like to explore the school bits by bits on my own". And I'm sure he has better things to do, she added in her mind

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you sir"

More whispers, due to her sudden refusal, arose. Who was she to refuse spending time alone with Minamino? This was every girl's dream!

The teacher turned around and started his lecture while writing at the blackboard, and the whispers stopped.

When the bell rang break time, she quickly stood up and made it to the door, when she heard a voice whisper behind her.

"Whoever sits in the death seat will find themselves at the mercy of the Shinigami and his long arms. Move away or you will die, Yukiko Ayame, just like all the other girls before you"

Ayame turned around to see tall girl with short hair and brown tired eyes stare back at her.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"The Shinigami will kill you"

"Wh-who are you talking about?"

"And he won't even lift a finger"

With this, the tall girl brushed past her, while Ayame remained frozen on spot.

---------------------------------------

Sooo did you like it? Can you guess what she is talking about? Review please!

DeeDee


	2. Arts spell disaster

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Aren't people tired oh reading this, anyway?:))

Ayame Yukiko walked slowly down the hallways, trying to ignore the gossip she could hear all around her. The girl with short hair didn't bother to introduce herself, and despite the fact that Ayame wanted more details, wanted to know who was the Shinigami, she couldn't bring herself into starting a conversation with a girl whose name she did not know.

Meiou High was definitely different from what she had been used to. From it's gate, the size had overwhelmed her. She had barely found her way into the classroom, but she needed to find all locations where she would need to be that year, starting from the great biology lab to the locker rooms and the exit to the PE court.

She was beginning to regret not having accepted the teacher's kind offer.

She was late at her following class, but the kind Arts teacher let it pass, and encouraged her to take a seat in the back of the class. All the front seats were occupied already, but Ayame wasn't bothered by this, instead the felt relieved to stay away from them.

"So, class, I believe since last time we nailed the basics in portrait making, I believe it is high time you all actually make one from sketch to finish without assistance and with no books. Of course, today you won't be graded but I'd like you all to do your best, because MY artistic impression on you will count in the end! Who would like to be the model?...nobody....?"

Some of the girls in front sighed dreamily and it became obvious even to Ayame whom they wanted to paint.

One of the guys gave a little push to the chair in front of him and Minamino Shuuichi slightly tumbled forward, having been taken by surprise.

The guy high-fived with another and they started to grin like maniacs, it had been an easy bet.

The teacher turned back in time to see Minamino Shuuichi stabilize himself and stand straight onto his feet.

"Wonderful!" the teacher beamed. "We have ourselves a model"

Another boy in the back snorted to himself. It seamed that the fan girls had won again. Painting his archrival was a sheer torture, and he promised himself he would later find a way to punish them. It was stupid how they would manipulate two guys with the promise of a kiss, and all just to have a justified reason to stare at him for an hour.

Minamino Shuuichi had no other choice than to sit on a tall chair and smile politely at the aspiring artists in front of him.

Ayame took the pencil in her had and looked at the boy, his head slightly tilted to the side and his hair locks moving a little bit in the gentle breeze of the morning. Despite his smile, she had the feeling he was bored.

Minamino would look good in a garden, she mused. He would belong in a garden, with green grass around him, and bushes with red roses surrounding him, and this uniform just doesn't do him any justice...perhaps a yukata or a Chinese outfit or...a more special costume...hmm...he definitely had the prince look, with tight pants, high boots and a long trench coat with small flowery motifs...maybe paint a white fox next to him too? Oh wait, why a fox...? Well, who cares...and he would look at the roses, touching them ever-so lightly, and smell them, while the sunset light would make his green eyes glint yellow...

Yellow?

Ayame paused from her fantasy, looking at her drawing in horror. She the realised that instead of the usual rustling of papers, and scratching noises and hums, the class was awfully quiet.

Turning around, she noticed that the teacher was standing right behind her, with an amused look in her eyes, while some of her classmates looked at her drawing with not-too-pleasant looks on their faces.

She had done it. She had painted the prince Minamino Shuuichi in her fantasy, in a garden, surrounded by roses. It was just colored crayons, and it was just a sketch, but she had drawn in detail, and there was no mistaking it. Ayame lowered her head, expecting the worse.

"Yukiko-san, your approach is quite...unique, but unfortunately I cannot grade something I did not request, so you will have to make a normal portrait and hand it over next time, okay? And, for the record...nice work!"

Ayame looked at the front of the class, trying to get a glimpse of the real Minamino Shuuichi to make the drawing later easier, but discovered that he was gone.

And then, the drawing in front of her was snatched away and there was Minamino Shuuichi looking with wide eyes at her drawing. Then, in a second, her usually polite smile returned and he walked motionlessly at his seat. The bell rang and everyone went back at their seats to retrieve their stuff and go out, all but one girl, whose narrow eyes never left Ayame.

Ayame, still blushing from her mishap at Arts, scanned the time table. Next, she would have math class.

This time, she arrived in time, and she took her seat behind Minamino. He never turned to look at her, neither did she try to bother him.

And when the teacher gave them a test paper to revise their knowledge from the previous 2 months, she couldn't be happier to finally get some peace.

But a pair of brown eyes would rise, from time to time, and rest on Ayame's back, and the girl would sigh.

`You really are...an easy prey'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it?

I'm sure you all realised where this is going. Not a romance, not even a kiss, Ayame will end up with an unlikely guy:P However, both Ayame and Kurama will be throuwn into an all-or-nothing silent kind of war, as each struggles to maintain their reputation in front of their teachers and schoolmates. Who will win? And how much will the victory cost them? And most importantly...how far are they both willing to go to secure their place as no. 1?

You will only know if you keep reading the fic. Despite his lack of reaction at school, which doesn't really go with the plot, I will try to keep Kurama 'in character'


End file.
